


冷峰面突袭

by Sharppppjuicer



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharppppjuicer/pseuds/Sharppppjuicer
Summary: 斯摩格中将暂时收留了一位普通公民。过去捏造/我流二设
Relationships: Aokiji | Kuzan/Smoker
Kudos: 26





	冷峰面突袭

青雉x斯摩格

==

报纸上不会写今日的天气如何，翻到最后一版的夹页也不会有。支部的气象专家说今天会是个好天气，意思是宜出行，搬家，以及殴打海贼。在下午之前关于天气的预测仍是准确的，日落前才突然开始降温。

常识在伟大航路的岛屿上不再适用，斯摩格是清楚的。先是飘了朵云过来，镇上的居民对此毫无反应，继续在街头挑选桔子，直到装桔子和其他水果的三轮手推车被风刮倒了才算结束。“要降温了吗？”达斯琪说，随后桔子滚到了他们脚边上，女上校便蹲下去帮忙了。

“是吗，”斯摩格说，“——那你早点习惯这里。”

岛屿特产在石板上四处乱滚，该物种皮薄水多，随便磕碰一下就会溢出汁水。斯摩格站在原地等她捡起那些水果，雪茄还没有点燃，因为他的火柴被放在办公桌上忘记带出来了。达斯琪在这里很受欢迎，也许和支部的作风实在太恶劣有关，也可能只是因为愿意来g5的女海军很少见。斯摩格的烟雾被风吹向一边，风向朝南。

“我要去一趟港口。”中将突然说。

“什么？”达斯琪说，抬起头时有桔子从她手臂里掉出来，落在一团白色烟雾上。但斯摩格已经迈开步走开了，白烟在石板路上铺展开又合拢，将所有水果都聚在一起放回到卖主的篮子里。

“今天负责巡逻的小队呢？”

“报告！半小时前他们就已经在后街解散了！”达斯琪回答道，抽空折回头对追上来的卖主答了一声谢谢——义务劳动换回两只桔子，她不知道该放在哪，“需要把他们叫回来吗，斯摩格中将？”

而风势愈来愈大，温度下降，接下来可能会有意料之外的降雨出现。“不用，带他们回去，”斯摩格说，“今天的任务结束了。”

军舰停靠在岛屿偏北的峡湾内，对外的港口则在相反的方向。过去马林梵多拨给g5支部的款项总是不够，这座海军基地便像驻扎在新世界的无底洞，幸好有红土大陆将它隔开。有传言说萨卡斯基即将要将总部也迁入到新世界来，但g5的消息更新缓慢，海军内部的道听途说也只限于听闻而已。

达斯琪离开前给他塞了一只桔子在手里。我要它做什么用。斯摩格想。我的火柴呢？随后他往港口的方向走去，两支未点燃的雪茄咬在嘴里聊以慰藉。客船和商船要停泊入港时需要向基地发送申请，但自行车不需要，企鹅也不需要，那股突如其来的风吹飞了他的袖口，再之后就停止了，留在空气里的只有单纯的寒冷。

“库赞。”斯摩格说。

夏岛在这个时间段不会冷的有多离谱，商船的水手把帆收得更结实了些，趁着六点钟日落开始前将货物搬运下来。有人看见了白发的海军中将，十手背在背后，而手里捏了只桔子。一个人的巡逻只能被称作闲逛，他便绕开他们，但仓库除了船员也没有其他人走动过的痕迹。海面并非静止不动，连一块浮冰也没有，停放在墙角的自行车是港口工人的，好好上了锁。斯摩格咬着雪茄又喊了一声：库赞？

如果这是他的错觉。斯摩格想。他就将下一次出航时间提前，明天就离开这座岛。

路过船坞时有人在问为什么会突然降温，明天的天气还能适合出海吗？毕竟突兀的气候转变总是伴随着奇谈一起出现的。

“哎呀，你换发型了？”库赞说。

他意识到对方在问他话之前先发现的是自己手里的桔子不见了。而库赞站在他斜对角的巷子里，靠着墙，正在剥那只作为答谢礼物的水果。

“不要拿我的东西。”斯摩格说。他眼睁睁看着那颗桔子表皮逐渐结出来一层霜，显然库赞现在并不想被弄脏手套，将它冻好之后男人才开始剥皮。“浪费。”他又说。

“所以说你怎么换发型了，斯摩格，”库赞对他的评价不做回应，“要吃吗？”

*

冰冻桔子磕起来让人牙酸。

他们换了一条路，而走在斯摩格身边的男人自然得好像他真的只是顺路路过，来这座岛只为了陪斯摩格散步而已。或许这也是目的之一，但青雉身上带了火柴，他终于可以把烟点着了。

“我联系不上你，”斯摩格说，“总部说你在休假。”

“我辞职了。”

“我知道你辞职了，但他们说你在休假。”

青雉笑了两声。“那就当我在休假，”他说，“好慷慨啊，无限期的假期。”

烟雾充盈满斯摩格的肺部，滚动一圈再吐出来。青雉在他仰起头时刚好俯身下来看他，墨镜镜片内映出来的他的脸有些蠢，但那是在斯摩格的角度看来，更高大的男人已经习惯了俯下身来的高度与他对视。“觉得我脸上有什么东西吗？”他说。

“为什么要来这里？”

“我还没决定好啊，”青雉说，“——你想听什么理由？”

六点钟对于酒馆来说还太早了，斯摩格开口前那阵停歇了一阵的风重又刮了起来，在他们走出巷口前雨水也落下来了，两分钟之内这场雨转变成大雨，在石板路上形成好几道小型瀑布，沿着他们的鞋边冲出去。要找到一处能挡住他们两人的屋檐实在很难，斯摩格干脆停下来，用手掌护着得来不易的那点火星。

“为什么会下雨？”库赞问他。

“如果这天气和你没有关系的话，”中将说，“我也不清楚了。啊，该死。”然后雨点把他的雪茄又浇灭了。

没有雨伞？没有，今天本来应该是晴天。最终的协调结果是库赞从被淋湿的背包里抽了一卷报纸出来，片刻后将它冻成勉强能被称为一把伞的形状，粗制滥造，面对着斯摩格的握把下露出来某个记者的专栏名字。“不请我吃饭吗？”男人说，“还是你想继续，呃，走一走？”

他伸出手。“火柴，”库赞低下头看他，“还有吗？”

对方走在他的左边，本来是右手拿着伞，为了找那盒火柴也换到左手去了。斯摩格知道他把火柴盒放回了口袋里，但青雉说没有，随手摸了两下便向他表示：真可惜，找不到了，我也不知道它在哪。他后颈上多了一点重量，温度骤降，之后才恢复到正常的皮革的触感。

在他们即将拐进酒馆之前青雉的手又放回了他的头顶上。“我决定了。”他说。

“什么？”

“我想来看你，”每一次他们要对视时都需要库赞来放低姿势，而他的脖子很酸，水和细小的碎冰渣从衣领的空隙内漏了下去，库赞把背包交给了他，“——确实，好久没见面了啊。能进去等我吗？”

斯摩格将雪茄取下来：“我的部下也在里面，”

“他们不会发现我的，”他说，“也许吧，也没有什么关系。”

让支部的其他人知道前海军大将来了这座岛听起来不是一个斯摩格会喜欢的方案。消失需要理由，但世界征兵的宣传册贴满了所有角落，连他们背后的砖墙上也有一张，盖在通缉令之上——毕竟这是一座有海军驻扎的岛屿。青雉可能看见了那张征兵海报，被雨水冲掉了一角，正危险的悬在那。

“……随便你怎么想吧，”斯摩格说，库赞在他身后补充了一句“我也需要私人空间啊”，“在里面等你。”

可能他是去处理那把伞了。可能是和斯摩格一起走进来太引人注目。再看到库赞时斯摩格桌上已经堆放了好几支打火机，烟也点燃了。男人进门后轻车熟路的绕到他面前来，略过两盆店主养的有着巨大叶片的绿色植物，坐到斯摩格的对面。也许是斯摩格的错觉，他感觉青雉推门进来时整个酒馆都安静了一瞬，毕竟大部分的噪音源头都是支部的海兵。

“在这里人气很高嘛。”库赞说。他是指那几支打火机。

店主叫来服务生来给他们赠送啤酒，斯摩格拒绝了，但在男人的要求下对方留了下来。“我很饿，”他说，“——先让我吃东西。海上没有什么能吃的。”

服务生是店主的女儿，斯摩格没能记住她的名字，大约是十六岁左右的年纪。“您也刚从船上下来吗？”她问。

“煎鱼排，”斯摩格说。

库赞点了点头：“那就不要煎鱼排，谢谢。有牛奶吗？”

白发男人咬着烟朝他怒目而视。曾短暂停留在他领口的细碎冰屑早以融化，在斯摩格背后划出好几道存在感鲜明的线。库赞解释说想换换口味，他为了照顾加梅尔的兴趣已经连续几天都在钓鱼。

“只是钓鱼吗？”斯摩格说。啤酒也被端走了，现在他们桌上还空无一物。他把打火机都摞在一起放到旁边，青雉向他伸出手，示意也要一根。

“或者说是旅行，”库赞说，“我现在是个普通公民了，斯摩格中将。很多地方都变了，我就四处闲逛。”

“……不要这样称呼我。”他不得不分出来一支雪茄，因为库赞直接从他嘴里拿走了一根。被黑色皮革包裹的手。“哎呀，”男人说，“斯摩格。”

服务生带来了一碟炸切海兽肉和一瓶雪利酒，以及一份焗面。斯摩格撑着下巴抽烟，从绿叶缝隙间看见几个想离开却因雨势而回到座位上的食客。另外还有好几名不太面熟的海兵。他对自己的部下印象深刻，也许那些人还没和他一起出航过。

“基地长还是维尔戈？”库赞在给他倒酒。

“维尔戈现在不在岛上，”斯摩格说，“——他很少在这里，你有事情找他？”

“只是确认一下，”他说，“这样的话，我也不介意被看到。”

“库赞，”斯摩格盯着他的手，停顿了一会，“你确定吗？”

在对方回话前有那几个斯摩格还叫不出名字的海兵朝他们的座位走来了。青雉便开始慢吞吞的吃炸肉，用叉子把细小的骨头插碎，背朝着外面。斯摩格想可能他看起来并不像一个海军了，这应该是好事。但支部的士兵站到青雉的身后朝他敬礼——手势歪歪斜斜，g5从来不会规范人如何敬礼。

“斯摩格中将！”有人说，“我来拿我的火机！”

库赞一直在墨镜后看着他，俯视他，像往常会做的那样。白发男人有些僵硬的把那几支打火机递还给了海兵，对方应声接过后才大幅度转身，目的应该是为了扫一眼坐在他对面的男人是谁。毕竟，前海军大将为什么会在这里？这个新世界的废弃支部有任何值得他注意的地方吗？

“不制止的话他们会四处乱说的。”斯摩格说。他被夺走的那支雪茄夹在库赞的左手中，烟灰被抖落在碟子里。可能那碟炸肉味道很不错，库赞等了一会才回答他问题。

“我来这是为了看你，”他说，“谁也不能阻止我吧？”

八卦消息永远比盖了官章的政府要闻流通的快得多，明天早晨之前大部分海兵就会知道库赞在这座岛上，再经历一些曲解和添油加醋，当下一艘政府的后勤船到达别的港口时其他人也会得知这个消息。斯摩格被库赞盯的后颈发烫，对方又说：真可爱啊。他就不得不错开视线，去看旁边墙上贴着的今日菜单。

“如果我出航了，你也不会知道我在哪。”斯摩格说。

野狗开始为自己开脱。像一只来到新地域而四处巡视的动物，几乎没有安分的时候。伟大航路的味道占据它的鼻腔，之后才是熟悉的冰层的气味——意思是空无一物，只在吸入时鼻腔连带着脑髓才会被低温刺激的隐隐作痛。库赞的味道没有任何改变，可能这是唯一一些还没改变的东西了。

“恩……”黑发男人说，“是吗？”

“又是什么？”

“我是说，这种酒要低温下才比较好喝，你捧了太久了。”

斯摩格应该缩回手的。“……这又有什么关系。”但他说。

库赞伸手过来，避开了他的手，只是搭了根手指在斯摩格的酒杯上。他们应该要冰块的。隔着手套斯摩格也能感知到温度的消失，被他自己的体温驱散出来一小片空白地。而后细小水雾占据了剩余的地方。如果他脱掉手套的话会有些冻手，现在库赞的体温很低，呼吸清晰可见。

“还是说你想要冰块？”库赞问道。斯摩格阻止了并按住他的手指：不需要了。

他甚至没有听见雨势减小的声音，直到有新的顾客进门来，说，雨好像要停了，于是被暂时滞留在酒馆内的客人们把贝利留在盘子里开始往外走。斯摩格还咬着杯子在等库赞吃完晚餐。他的胃部绞紧，低温的酒精在腹腔内安静的烧灼起来，从喉口燃烧出一条通路——本来，他也打算吃点东西的，但库赞在这里了。

“对，斯摩格，”对方说，“我给你带了雪茄。”

一点小爱好。过去还在青雉部队里时烟卷会作为专用的补给品分发下来，经过几道审批程序，到他手里时依然是被包装在烟盒里的模样。他对烟的品质从没有 过多的要求，只要能填满自己的肺，含在嘴里的是海兵间会流通的硬通货还是政府要员才能买到的高级品都无所谓。

“是高级货，”斯摩格抬起头看他，“——你会收下吧？”

库赞对投来的瞪视无动于衷。特定角度之下他又看不清库赞的眼睛了。男人开始说是从哪里买到的这盒烟，经由人推荐，路过某座岛时又刻意绕了远路。听起来像在讲述自己的旅行见闻。如果这不是临时起意的话。斯摩格想。花上半个月时间在两座岛之间往返，只为了一盒雪茄。

“不用做多余的事，”他说，“物资船每个月都会定时……”

“我放在加梅尔的背包里了。”库赞说。

所以他们还要去海上找一只企鹅。斯摩格想问你是怎么到岛上来的？可库赞从不回应他的问题，对方会说：总之我在这里了，你不会生气吧？电话虫在这几个月内始终保持沉寂，有人一无所知。

“要和我走吗？”库赞问他。这一餐饭花了斯摩格五百贝利，没等到找零他就站起来了，更高大的男人并无买单的意识，临走前拎走了剩下半瓶酒。而还没离开的海兵们目送着他们出门，直到木门被推开，嘎吱作响。

温度更低、更宽大的手抓住了他的。斯摩格想了想，脱掉了自己一只手套，胡乱塞进衣兜里。他应该看的是库赞的左手。对方没有说明他们该如何去到海上，雨势仅仅是转小而没停止，海面也不会平静的——如果落水了，斯摩格所能做的只有接受。

“你把加梅尔留在哪了？”斯摩格说。

我们吵了一架。库赞却说。堂堂前海军大将竟然和自己的宠物企鹅吵架。货港的工人零零星星还留了几个在船下，检查绳索和货物，斯摩格便转头调向了人更少的方向。突然冰冻的海面会成为工人们的酒后谈资吗？男人终于站直了身子，阴影投下来，斯摩格的手被带到更高的地方。

“噢，以及，”对方又突然开口，“我的自行车在上个岛被偷了。”

海面已经在他们脚下了。从被带入海军学院起，毕业被划分进青雉的部队，升职，因处分的降职，被调往各个海域，擅长水性的和吃下恶魔果实的海兵都曾被这片海吞没过——四肢乏力，气管内再呛进海水，鼻腔因为过度呼吸而酸痛不止。贝加庞克的科技可以让他用能力在海上顺利出行，问题是库赞的自行车不见了。

“过来。”库赞说。语气轻巧，像在招呼自己的狗。斯摩格无法抗拒这个。

一条两人宽的人行步道，边缘潦草，碎冰随意的向两侧延伸。他错开库赞半个肩的位置跟在对方身后，六点钟就落日了，降雨又使得今天比平时黑的更彻底了些。但他能看得很清楚。这条目的地未知的道路在他们脚底下被碾压出声，风是冷的，斯摩格的腿也寒冷无比，被卷动的热空气迅速从这里挤开了。

“想猜一下除了雪茄之外我还给你带了什么吗？”

库赞准备说“还有我自己——”，但立刻被斯摩格识破了。白发男人抬高手想把他拽下来，拿雪茄封住他的嘴，对方便安静下来，示意斯摩格帮他把墨镜摘掉。

“加梅尔，”斯摩格说，指向了前面。

企鹅的喙是红色的。它出现在斯摩格走的那一侧，起先只是个模糊的巨大的影子。冰层从他们脚底直接延展到加梅尔所在的位置，库赞说饶了我吧，同时举起手，似乎真的在有诚意的道歉。斯摩格走过去时脱下了另一只手套，现在他两只手都能感受到这里的低温了。

加梅尔用喙去蹭斯摩格的掌心作为好久不见的讯号。它的皮毛湿滑，明显是在雨里待了好一阵子。“要收留我们吗，斯摩格中将？”库赞说，“我在向你求救呢。”

“别开玩笑了。”现在加梅尔叼住了他的衣领。

“嗯……但我们在这个岛上没有住的地方，钱包也丢了，”低温从背后笼住了斯摩格，是冰层的温度吗？“怎么样，中将？”

以海军的立场来讲库赞是对的。他没可能拒绝他。男人也知道这是自己的胜利，他从二十三年前开始就没有输过，管教足够成功。斯摩格低声招呼加梅尔放开自己，漆黑被毛上是那只苍白的缺乏色素的手。也许是雨水和蹭上来的海水让他虚弱，几秒后他们身上都结出一小片冰雾，立刻被吹散了。

*

“我可能需要你来帮我。”库赞说。

加梅尔带着他们从岛的另一侧上了岸，不会被执勤的海兵发现，步行的话也不会离斯摩格在岛上的公寓太远。支部的将官们都有自己的宿舍，只是他一个人要住得更远一些。

库赞的背包放在了唯一一张桌子上，库赞的外套和他的制服挂在一起，单只手套落在椅背上，靴子被丢弃在玄关。

男人现在赤脚站着。

斯摩格刚才浴室钻出来就听到对方这样对他说道。如果这句话含有一丁点玩笑意味，斯摩格都会毫不犹豫的拒绝他，直到他换一套说辞。但库赞说完后就低下头脱掉了自己的上衣，很自然的模样，随后想要从斯摩格空荡荡的房间里找到一根衣架，无果，还是只能把衣物放在椅子上。

“好。”斯摩格说。

反而是库赞被他答应的速度吓了一跳。这可是邀请啊。库赞说。哎呀，你在担心我吗，斯摩格？他低头看着走近他的、身量更小的男人，无奈对方只留给他一个银白色的后脑勺，短发被剃得干净，看起来很扎手。库赞将手放上去时也确认了这个触感，斯摩格踩上了他的脚背，右脚，之后是左脚。

“踩在烟雾上是什么感觉？”库赞说。

他的小腹被斯摩格的呼吸弄得有些痒。对方没有回答他，但库赞认为自己听到了犬科动物类似于愤怒和挫败的声音。咬牙切齿却意味不明。斯摩格体温比他要高，热量被传递过来，从小腹辐射开。

“继续这样的话，洗澡之前就要拜托你一次了，”他提醒说，“斯摩格？”

“我不知道。”斯摩格说。

意思是他知道。不过是证实了传言的真实性而已。海军的医疗报告只限于高层阅读，支部的距离限制了他的知情权，而卡普什么也没说，反而是一些来路不明的消息传遍了军队上下——大将们在红土大陆的另一侧决斗，而损害如何，利益要怎样分配，至少有十套不一样的说法。

他得到的消息是大将青雉正在休假。

我们在大陆同一侧的同一片海上。斯摩格想。但我没见过你燃烧起来的样子。

当时记录指针指向的岛屿落雷不断，军舰未能靠近岸口。他在舱室里听库赞说我也不能强求你吧，念波同步下的电话虫也跟着上扬嘴角，懒散如往常。

就算是战国元帅的推荐，政府高层也不会……

你也这样想的吗？库赞说。但是这一次和战国先生没有关系。

什么时候？

反正不是今天，我还想和你通电话呢。办公室现在堆了好多文件，秘书要气疯了，差点把你那支钢笔丢出去。

不要再给她们增加工作量了，库赞。他停顿一下。……先生。

新世界怎么样？真可惜啊，很久没去过g5了。

海贼。

哈哈，你在生气吗，斯摩格？

这里的规矩都由海贼来订……我在生气？没有，为什么要这么说？

直觉？记住让你生气的东西。但如果是狗的话，本身也很难忘掉吧？

电话虫挂断之前库赞已经在反复念叨好想见你啊，他就跟着自欺欺人、将这次通话认定成和平时一样的定期联络。这是青稚的工作用号码，防窃听的科技却被他用来逃避大将的文书工作。斯摩格盯着那只电话虫，猜想对方可能是把听筒夹在肩膀上，顺便用冰把办公室的门给锁住。“我要挂断了。”斯摩格说。

果然是在担心我吗？

“……明天再见，库赞先生。”

“所以你没有拒绝？”库赞说，“我们去浴室。”

他重新站在了地板上。温度很低，但仍然比斯摩格的右脚要温暖得多，活着的无机物踩着他留下的一圈脚印往前走。浴室的水蒸气还没散出去就被冻上了，男人有些挫败的叹了口气，手放在斯摩格的肩上。

“好冷啊。”他说。

热水淋下来时斯摩格抖了一下。甩动头发，想让水别迷进自己的眼睛里。库赞在浴缸边上坐下了，适合斯摩格的大小对他来讲还是太狭窄了些，而他想把腿伸直。白发男人举着花洒对准他们两个，能力者都不太喜欢被水打湿的感觉，那让他感到乏力，脑子也晕乎乎的。

沐浴液的味道很熟悉。停留在自己腰侧的温度也是，但触感变了。库赞开始亲斯摩格肩膀上的疤，红色从他手指和关节处浮出来，体温也终于升高。完全没有变化嘛。库赞贴着他的锁骨说。

“等一下……库赞，停，”斯摩格打断他，微卷的黑发被热水打湿，黏在对方脖颈上，“库赞。”

“多收留我一阵吧，斯摩格。”男人突然说。

“你没有要去的地方吗？”

库赞抬高手从他手里把花洒夺走了，扔进浴缸里，发出一声不小的杂音。我好像还没用过这个浴缸。斯摩格想。话题又被跳过了，水流在他们背后变成一道小型喷泉，浴室里的温度在缓慢下降，而终点在库赞的左腿。

斯摩格跪下来时库赞笑了一声，两只手捧着他的脑袋。哎，要给我口交吗？缺乏色素使得他很容易被看出来脸红，脸红，或者感觉到羞耻。“闭嘴吧。”但他说。男人的视线开始让他不安，如果库赞继续说下去就好了。

他只能含住一小部分。因为下巴会很酸。库赞只短暂的看了一眼那双红色眼睛斯摩格就垂下头去了。斯摩格的舌头。对方的上唇翻起，试图将他包的更深一些，同时收住了牙齿。只要库赞想的话可以直接按住斯摩格再肏他的嘴，斯摩格会接受的。只是饲主的喂食行为而已。

“是不是太勉强了？”他把拇指卡进对方的嘴里，抵住他的牙。斯摩格难受的呛了一声，库赞的手指在口腔内的高温下存在感更加鲜明。我会咬到你的。他想。之后确实磕到了库赞的手，男人有些夸张的嘶声吸气，把被咬到的手指放在斯摩格面前。

帮我一下。随后那条舌头舔了舔他的手指。几乎算得上是很认真的道歉了。斯摩格扶住他的阴茎，尽力含住了一部分，沿着勃动的血管向下舔。“耳根也好红啊。”库赞说，换来了一记不轻不重的舔咬，立刻让他直起脊背，用力按住了斯摩格的头。

“……这里可没有你尺寸的东西。”斯摩格咬着牙说。他被库赞拉起来接吻，库赞什么时候也留起胡子了？对方叼住他下唇，低温总是很舒服的，斯摩格喜欢比自己更凉的东西。

“太糟了，”库赞的舌头也是，“那你会介意吗。”

他让男人射在了自己脸上，被睫毛挂住，大部分都待在斯摩格的舌头上。库赞又开始检查他的口腔看他是否全都咽了下去，“也不用这么听话，”他说的是，然后斯摩格的舌头被捏住，在库赞手指尖勾起一个小卷。对方喉咙里又发出些呜呜声，就是用那里接纳住他的。

斯摩格试图讲话。高大的海军中将的体重对男人来说似乎不成问题。他很轻易就被抱起来，要搂紧库赞的肩，那层新长出的有着不健康颜色的皮肤也紧贴着他。触感更微妙，处于苍老和新生的中间值。但肌肉仍然是有力的，冰层在斯摩格手心下潜伏，充满力量，除了那条左腿。

“uh，还和我在一起吗，斯摩格？”库赞问道。

身上的水汽在走出浴室时就消失了。他的床很宽敞，但库赞太高了，男人伏在他身上时完全挡住了头顶的光。斯摩格不记得在公寓哪里放了有润滑剂，只是库赞已经将油液淋到他肚皮上，丝毫不吝啬，抚摸他的小腹和腿，要吻他下巴时需要弓起背，稍往后靠。

“胡子。”斯摩格说。

“很帅吧，”库赞的声音从他胸前传来，“但你的胡子扎得我好疼啊，稍微理一理怎么样？”

“等、不要在正面——”

斯摩格迟钝的挣扎了一下。热水让他放松过头了。男人说这没有关系，接着轻咬他的乳首直到斯摩格的胸口涨痛起来。他的手被库赞按住，作为警示性的一握就被放开了，之后是他的胯骨。库赞可以完全抓住他的胯骨。

斯摩格缓慢的意识到库赞正在看他，在这种光照下，虹膜的红色被加深了许多。“我。”他咽了口唾沫。我很想你。很想见你。因为这是他从没设想过的现实。斯摩格不会怀疑自己的饲主，狗只会不安，焦躁之下连皮毛也失去光泽。

“噢，腿上觉得冷吗？”库赞说。

“我没有事。”斯摩格说。

只是润滑剂已经被他的体温烘暖了。每次和库赞做的时候一开始都很难受，对方把他抬起来些，只用手指就让斯摩格觉得自己要死掉了。但他也很想念这个，腹部被撑起来的弧度，库赞的手放在他肚皮上的触感，男人现在正缓慢的用手插着他，找到了前列腺，让斯摩格咬着嘴唇闷哼出声。

……好想这样。库赞伏到他颈边压抑着呼吸。直接肏你。斯摩格。白发男人短促的啊了一声，揽住对方的肩，吸气时肋骨印出来模糊的一道轮廓。他真的要死了。库赞却好像对自己发言换来的回应很满意，蹭着斯摩格咬他耳垂。

“别动了，”他是指斯摩格的右脚，“会冻伤的。”

贴得他很紧。脚趾蜷缩着和他的冰碰在一起。如果斯摩格是想知道他是否还有知觉的话可以直接提问，但对方咬着嘴唇，山根处紧皱着，已经是被他的手指干的很难受了。“张嘴，”库赞说，几秒钟后斯摩格才张开嘴，小心的向外面吐气。

“不要随便，下命令，啊。”

“那你可以叫出声吗？”

很明显斯摩格想拒绝库赞的提议。但库赞开始肏他了，一点点干进来，他就只能发出些模糊不清的叫声，眼睛上翻，口水流到自己的锁骨上。库赞。斯摩格想。好难受。我太狼狈了。

男人停下来时拍了拍他的脸颊。还能听到我吗？库赞说。斯摩格？他才终于回过神，低下头看向自己的小腹。“……库、赞先生，”斯摩格断断续续的讲，“…库赞。”被填的好满。稍微动一下就会被顶到。但他的承受力和恢复力都很强所以没有关系，只要库赞在这里就好了。

糟糕了。斯摩格听到对方玩笑似的一句。坚持住啊。

会肏到很深的地方。肠壁被顶开，库赞的手碰过的位置一直在被挤压，从里面把他烧着了。他们回来前还喝了酒。斯摩格想——虽然这影响不了任何事情，库赞已经搞得他脑子一片混乱，融化成一团白烟。高大的男人扣住他的胯骨向下压，做得太过分，似乎花了斯摩格很长时间才回过神，库赞已经亲了他一会，正在扯咬他下唇。

“库赞……”斯摩格说，“啊啊库uuuuu赞、太多，等一下。”

全部会射给你的。

斯摩格被搂住了。库赞让他坐在自己身上，掐住他的腰，白发男人再一次陷入了安静，红色眼睛失焦的看向库赞腰上的烧伤疤痕。“斯摩格？”库赞说。对方低哑的应了一声，撑着他的腹部以保持平衡。手掌很烫。

“……你的腿，”他哽咽了一会，在自己脑海中拼凑起句子，“太冷了。”

“——我们在床上，”库赞说，“抱歉。”

冰块碎裂的声响没能被呼吸声盖过。斯摩格僵直在那，需要库赞抓住他的大腿提醒他才知道动一动。他稍微侧过身想看那阵声音的源头，创口是平整的吗？是库赞自己切掉的，还是海军的医疗部门为了保全性命才下的决定？又有多少人知道？至少今天之前斯摩格对比一无所知。库赞又再喊他了。

男人坐了起来，如果他想抱住斯摩格很容易。他牵着斯摩格的手让对方找到了那道切口。“嗯…抱歉，”库赞说，“但我希望你能碰一下。”

触感很轻，斯摩格手上有汗，而那截肢体还保持着刚才的低温。如果，斯摩格想知道这些细节，那他将得到答案。但他只花了几秒钟去碰库赞的腿。之后是腰，小臂，肩膀，斯摩格抬高手好抱住他，抓住他的头发。更高的体温在他后颈处环绕成一圈，是很温暖的东西，冬季里猎犬的皮毛。

*

“你要在这里待多久？”斯摩格问道。

库赞还躺在床上。斯摩格从他手臂里挣脱出来后他就躺直了睡，一条小腿危险的悬在外面。

“……你就当我正在休假，”库赞说，“这是休假，斯摩格。”

“这周末我要出港。”

随后斯摩格转过身为他们煮咖啡。味道不一定正宗。他只有一支杯子，如果打碎了他会出门再买，但斯摩格公寓里只有一支杯子。库赞暂时安静了一会，大概在为窗外的光照而头痛，将手臂挡在额前遮挡阳光。

“过来。”几分钟后库赞说。

他坚持不懈的喊了很久。斯摩格，过来。我想碰你的头发。拜托了，斯摩格中将。请过来吧。直到咖啡滚出了香味斯摩格才捧着杯子往他的方向看，后者伸直了手臂，躺在那，如果他不过去可能会一直保持这个姿势。他们好像错过晨报了。而斯摩格想。

“我不会过来的。”他说。

“我想喝咖啡。”库赞又说。

男人在斯摩格刚靠近来时立刻坐了起来，本来还很烫口的咖啡的温度很快下降了。库赞推低他拿杯子的手，应该是又想吻他。方糖加多了吗？煮的时间是否合适？没有牛奶的话尝起来会有什么区别。他也很久没有煮过咖啡了。再分开时他哈出来一口白雾，舌头发麻，于是把杯子也推到了库赞手里去。

“随便你吧，”斯摩格说，“我要出去了。”

“——如果我想找你，该怎么办？”

“如果你想找我的话。”

他没有拆库赞带来的那盒雪茄，依然用的是重新申领的海军补给品。斯摩格擦燃火柴时感觉库赞一直在背后盯着他，视线是实体物，他对此格外敏感。变成烟雾离开的话就不必要用钥匙了，虽然他也从来不用钥匙。钥匙在哪？

从公寓里离开之后他又不会知道库赞在哪了。但从楼下过路准备前往市场的镇民说，好像在港口看见了一只巨大的企鹅，当时斯摩格刚走下楼，感觉制服内袋里有东西在响。

——类似于纤薄冰片被挤碎的声音。如果他愿意找出来那张一动未动的白纸，那能说明库赞还在这里，只是加梅尔背着背包在附近的海域闲逛。


End file.
